


Sometimes You Need A Bonus

by BytemeGeekette



Series: Sometimes Life [2]
Category: olicity - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BytemeGeekette/pseuds/BytemeGeekette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These will be a collection of bonus scenes from 'Sometimes Life Drops Right Into Your Lap'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch4 Bonus: Can't Blame Gravity

_A/n: I'm posting this as a way of saying, sorry for not including it at the end of chapter 4, it has a lot to do with me not wanting any one chapter to be excessively longer than another (my head issues not others) and also because I wanted chapter 5 to be slightly more intimate at the opening and not as rushed as this first time. But I ultimately felt guilt over dropping it all together being as it's their first time and holds some weight. Thank you for reading and I'm sorry for any confusion it may have caused. ~BMG_

 

**Chapter 4 Bonus: Can't Blame Gravity**

 

* * *

 

Felicity ravaged his mouth, her hands went exploring dipping under his shirt. He sucked her tongue as her hands moved up over his abs and further up. Oliver hissed as her nail grazed over a nipple. In answer her gripped her ass and thrust against her.

She broke away from his mouth, gasping, "We need to move this upstairs. Right now!"

"Agreed!"

Somehow they made it up the six flights of stairs, Oliver’s shirt open by the time they got to the top, his belt buckle undone.  Somewhere along the way both Felicity’s heels went missing. She wound up wrapped around him as he pressed her against her door kissing her neck and squeezing her ass. He couldn’t get enough of it, it was perfectly round and pliable in his hands. She fumbled through her little clutch, she laughed and gave a little fist pump once she found her keys making him chuckle and reach for them.

A small fight ensued with the keys and getting the door unlocked. At last the lock came free and the door flew open which resulted in them tumbling through the doorway and onto the floor of her living room in a heap of tangled limbs.

Felicity won as they rolled, her body coming to a stop on top of his, straddling his hips and pinning him to the floor. She sat up and reached behind her to shut the door and tossed her clutch to the side. The door closed with a loud slam and she giggled, he smiled up at her. She was quite the vision, hair in a mess of curls around her face from his fingers, a triumphant smile lighting up her eyes.

Oliver sat up, lips seeking hers at the same time she rocked her hips into his, he groaned into her mouth at the feel of them together. His lips left hers to move along her jaw. Felicity whimpered when he let his hands skim along her legs, up her calves, following the bend of her knees then up her thighs. Her own hands pushing his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms as he kissed his way down her neck, his stubble rasping against her skin.

“Please,” she whispered as his hands disappeared under the skirt of her dress, seeking the warmth underneath. Neither of them patient in their current state. Her mouth found his again their tongues mating as his fingers danced over the top of her thigh and down the inside, finding the wet heat of her soaked panties.

“Baby, you're so wet,” Oliver pulled back enough to look down, both hands now moving to pull her dress up and over her head. He shook off his shirt after depositing her dress somewhere behind him, she reached down to work the buttons on his jeans. He let his eyes move over all the creamy skin made available to him. She wasn’t wearing a bra and the moment her arm moved, giving him an unobstructed view of her breasts, he sucked in a breath. There on her right breast, through the hardened nipple was a single barbell. He groaned loudly, growing harder. She asked a question that he didn’t manage to catch, so gone with need to have her.

"What was that?" He breathed before leaning forward, sucking the nipple into his mouth and she gasped above him. Groaning as she rocked her hips harder against his arousal. He thought his mind would explode. He let his teeth close on the barbell as he tugged it. She stilled for a moment, then shifted into hurried movement, her fingernails bit wonderfully into his shoulders. “Oliver… oh oh oh”

He laved the nipple with his tongue before moving to the other side, showing it the same attention. He tugged on the bud with his teeth, watching a beautiful red blush move across her skin, in the low light cast by the single lamp she’d left on. She was gasping and moaning above him. The sounds the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard.

Soon she was pushing insistently at his waist, a plea to divest him of his pants. He willing lifted his hips, helping shimmy his pants and boxer briefs down just enough to free him. “Fuck me!” He groaned against her breast as her hand wrapped around his hard length, swiftly stroking him from base to tip. He bucked his hips up into her hand. His own hand finding its way back between her legs and without hesitation under the edge of the wet lace.

She panted against his lips, stroking him slowly, “Oh yes Oliver right there-" her voice cut off as he slid his fingers between her folds, finding her engorged clit, the most wonderful sound suddenly left her lips as she tightened her grip on him. "Oh my god."

He slid his fingers downward, his palm brushing against her clit as he sunk two fingers inside her heat. She leaned forward and kissed him all teeth and tongue as she pushed down into his hand, riding his fingers as he thrust them in and out of her. He pulled back slightly to watch her face, a silent O rounding her lips. She was so lost in the moment she stopped stroking him. He felt her start to tighten around his fingers, he pressed his palm firmer against her hot flesh, rubbing hard against her clit even as he pushed a third finger inside.

“Oh god,” She groaned, moving her hips in time with his fingers. “Oh oh Oliver please oh yes, just a little more.” She begged. He curled his fingers toward his palm pressing softly with each new thrust in. Suddenly she stilled, her whole body tensing and watched as she came undone. She clenched around his fingers as she screamed in her release. “Oliver!”

Her lips found his again, needy and demanding.  She wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her body to his. He took hold of her and rolled them, laying her on floor beneath him. Their tongues mingling as he ran his hands down her body. He broke away from the kiss as he knelt on his knees above her. He pulled her panties down as she lifted her hips, then lifting her legs so he could pull them off, she lowered them back to the floor on either side of his knees. She smiled lazily up at him.

“Come here Oliver.” She said softly, crooking her finger at him. He grinned at her, reaching back into his jean pocket for his wallet he pulled out the one condom he had. She sat up at the sight and grabbed it. She placed the packet between her teeth and tore it open carefully.

He watched in awe as she pulled the condom free then brought it to his tip, she slowly rolled it down, squeezing him gently until he was fully sheathed. He gave an appreciative grunt and thrust through her fingers making her smile and bite her lip. He reached for her, devouring her mouth as he pushed her back down to the floor, he grasped her hips and pulled her closer to him. Her hand still wrapped around his cock as she guided him between her folds.

With one thrust he was buried to the hilt. They both gasped as she took all of him, her thighs clenched tightly at his hips. Every nerve ending felt like he was on fire and he wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to last. He’d never felt anything so right before. His dreams from early didn’t do her any justice.

Coming back to the moment he pulled out slowly, then gave one hard thrust back into her glorious heat. Felicity’s back arched off the floor, pushing her breasts up into the air. He leaned forward, pulling a nipple into his mouth as he braced himself, thrusting hard into her over and over. Her legs tightened around him as she cried out each time he bottomed out. His knees scraped against the rug on her floor. He let go of her nipple and slowly kisses his way up to find her mouth.

The kiss was messy and hard as their movements became more erratic. A buzzing tingle settled at the base of his spine, slowly moving upward. “Felicity,” he groaned against her jaw as he dipped a hand down between them. She was already starting to flutter as he moved his thumb over her clit.

“Oh God Oliver, yes yes,” she gasped, her fingers of one hand wound tight into his hair, the others nails biting painfully into his bicep. He pinched her clit on the next thrust and they both shattered. He emptied into her, thrusting slowly, as she milked him.

He groaned her name as he came to a stop, collapsing halfway on top of her. “I’m sorry,” he whispered once his breath returned. He leaned up to look down at her.

Felicity laughed, making him groan as she clenched around him still buried inside her. “Don’t be sorry, jeez Oliver!”

“We never made it to the bed.”

“Hey but we made it upstairs. That was a mighty feat in itself.” She panted as she pulled him in for a kiss.

“I think you left your shoes on the stairs.” He said with a chuckle, she laughed and he groaned already starting to feel himself harden again.

“I’ll get them later,” she breathed, leaning up to draw him into a kiss. “What do ya say we move this to the bed?”

 


	2. When In Amsterdam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin the bad influence. Felicity's POV - A little back story for her. How did she get that nipple piercing?

“Come on Lissy, it’ll be a bonding experience!” Caitlin crooned, she’d had a few too many beers. Felicity cringed at the volume, swayed on her stool, she tried to stop at the second beer but then they’d ordered shots.  She couldn’t remember what it was and now she couldn’t remember just how many they’d had.

“Just like the tattoos?” she asked, her tone sounding incredulous.

“Oh, no, I didn’t know I’d be ‘lergic to the ink, thas not my fault Lissy,” Caitlin whined, “sides, yours looks so nice! You said it didn’t hurt as bad as you thought!”

Felicity sighed and pushed away her half full beer glass. She agreed that it wasn’t truly Caitlin’s fault that she couldn’t finish getting her tattoo. She had unwittingly gone first, even though it was Caitlin's idea, she did love the green butterfly, not really regretting it. But this was different. A nipple piercing! She wasn’t even sure where Caitlin had gotten the idea.

At first Felicity wasn’t at all interested. Then Caitlin had dragged out her laptop and started looking up pictures and then Felicity remembered that when she got her navel pierced it wasn’t so bad. But a nipple… Then the subject had been dropped until now when they were both a little more drunk than just tipsy.

“Maybe we should sleep on this one Cait,” she tapped her fingers on the bar.

They were on vacation, taken two weeks off from work to visit Europe. This was their second to last stop, Amsterdam. So far they’d been there for two days, she spent most of them bar hopping and bed hopping. Felicity shook her head, well not totally, there had only been the one guy, but they’d stayed in two different hostels.

“Lissy, pleeeaasseee,” her friend tugged on her shirt and pouted her lip. “I promise, I go first.”

“What is Ronnie going to say?” Felicity asked, reminding her friend that she had a fiancé to think about.

Caitlin gave a snort into her glass and nearly fell off her stool. Felicity braced her friend as she giggled. “Ronnie doesn’t have to know.”

“Sweetie, you are so gone, we definitely should sleep on it,” Felicity said pulling the glass out of her friends fingers and looking at the bar keep. “Heeft u koffie?*”

“Ja hoeveel?*” he asked reaching for the carafe behind him. She’d never been so happy to have learned at least how to ask for coffee in Dutch. She held up two fingers and he grabbed two coffee mugs and sat them on the bar. He poured the black coffee into them and slid them toward her.

“Dankjewel,” Felicity said and pushed one mug into Caitlin’s hand.

“Ooh thas warm,” she picked it up and took a sip, “Ugh and bitter. Perfect.”

Felicity shook her head and drank her own.  It was bitter but just what she needed. It was almost two in the morning and they should head back to their beds. “Can we sleep on this Cait?”

“No, if I don’t do it now I wont and I want to,” she said taking a huge gulp of her coffee.

“But I don’t understand why?” Felicity just couldn’t wrap her head around it.

“Okay see… well I heard from Becky at work, you know brunette busty, has that fuck hot boyfriend?”

“Yes, she’s kind of out there,” Felicity didn’t like talking bad about people, she liked to live by the ‘if you don’t have something nice to say’ rule. But Becky was really out there, like believed you should wear foil on your head, didn’t own a cellphone because she was sure it was a mind control device. So really Felicity was just speaking the truth.

“Oh I know, but I mean she sounded like she knew what she was talking about, and well her boyfriend Felicity!” Caitlin raised her voice, as if that would make her understand. Becky’s boyfriend was pretty hot but she wasn’t sure what that had to do with a nipple piercing.

“Well, enlighten me,” she said taking another sip of her coffee, it burned her tongue and she wondered if something was wrong with Caitlin at the rate she was downing her own mug.

“Okay, so Becky says that it's like the best feeling in the world, like it's got this direct link to her clit and she can get off just by him tugging on it. Like could you imagine?? An orgasm just from your guy tugging on your nipple?? Holy shit I want that! I mean I love Ronnie but sometimes it takes him a while to figure it out to make me click and then you didn’t need that info. Sorry Lissy,” she leaned over and hugged Felicity.

Felicity just shook her head, it wasn’t the first time her best friend had given her a little more information than was necessary. She was pretty sure it wouldn’t be the last time. Then she started to really think about what she was saying. It sounded really intriguing. Ah fuck, when in Amsterdam.

“Okay Cait, if you’re really sure about this, do you even know where to get that done? Are you sure there’s a place open right now?”

“Yes!!” Caitlin hopped off her stool, swayed dangerously and giggled. “I know, I talked to a guy, or girl or someone, don’t ask me details.”

Oh this was going to be great. Felicity slammed back her coffee, threw several Euros on the bar and nodded at the bar keep. He came over, looked and nodded. She waved as Caitlin wound her arm in hers.

“This is gonna be great!”

All Felicity could think was, famous last words!

~f~e~l~i~c~i~t~y~

“FUCK!” Felicity screamed, fingers gripping the chair she was sitting in. Searing pain lanced through her breast as the needle passed through her nipple. Yep, this was the most horrible idea in the history of horrible ideas. “Caitlin Snow I hate you!”

“So dramatic,” she grumbled, her face pinched in pain. She’d gone first like promised. She’d cussed said it felt like a bite. The big fat liar! “It’s not that bad!”

“Oh you bitch it’s worse!” Felicity gasped, the technician twisting the ball on the end of the post through her nipple. Oh she was going to get Caitlin back for this one, she was already dreaming up ways she could screw up her credit score, or make her non-fatal allergy to red dye number 40 disappear from her medical record.

“Give dis three to four hours before you clean it. Follow da instructions carefully yes?” the woman was putting a pamphlet in her hand, then picked up a gauze patch to put over her nipple. “You want other done now?”

“Oh hell no!! I’m done. So so so done. I’m not that crazy!” Felicity said, grabbing her shirt once the woman pulled back. She'd smartly only paid for one. There was no way she'd have the other done. Nope! She tugged her shirt over her head, wincing at the pain tugging through her right nipple. “Cait, you’re paying for this mess!”

“Yeah yeah I know, blah blah, bad friend, blah blah, bad idea,” Caitlin mocked her as she gathered her stuff. “You’ll thank me later.”

“Whatever,” Felicity bit back, not at all excited about the healing process ahead.

“You could take it out,” Caitlin joked as they walked out onto the street, the early rays of sun starting to change the color of the sky on their last day in Amsterdam.

Felicity rolled her eyes. “I didn’t go through all that for nothing,” she mumbled as they headed toward the room they’d rented but would only spend a few hours in. “I’m tired, let’s go get some sleep.”

Caitlin nudged her shoulder. “I love you too, Lissy!”

“Yeah yeah,” she returned and bit off a smile.

~f~e~l~i~c~i~t~y~

A year later, after falling into the lap of a very sexy passenger, she got to send a very overdue thank you text to her best friend.

 ****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little glimpse into Felicity's life pre-Oliver. Thanks for reading! - BMG


	3. Felicity - First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Chapter 15 and before the Epilogue of Sometimes Life Drops Right Into Your Lap, from Felicity's POV. Enjoy. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!

Felicity grumbled through wrapping a gift for Oliver. One of maybe too many. Okay yes way too many as she looked around her on the floor, this was the sixth, there were eight total but she was wearing one of them. She snorted through a giggle as she fought the tape dispenser. Whatever.

They had agreed that for their first holiday season together they would celebrate Chanukah instead of Christmas. She took time off for that week, looking forward to spending and sharing the traditions she’d known growing up with him. Felicity had been excited to share the kindling of the Menorah candles, and watching their light burn. 

Oliver being Oliver he had gone over and above, learning to make sufganiyot and latkes, surprising her with them during that week. Sometime before it started he’d studied and memorized the blessings that would be said during the kindling of the candles. Warmth spread through her as she remembered lighting the menorah with him that first night. Enjoying a glass of wine as they sat on the couch watching the first candle burn. 

Setting down the tape dispenser and picking up the roll of paper again she snorted, laying it in front of her. She reached and sipped again from her wine glass. Then he went and had to one up himself.

Just as the candle was almost burned out, cuddled on the couch with him, full of food and good wine, enjoying the quiet. He had surprised her with a gift. An antique dreidel, one that had looked suspiciously like her savta used to have on her mantel. But had been gifted to her mother when she passed. Each night he presented her with another more personal gift, until the most extravagant gift of sapphire teardrop earrings he claimed were to mark their six months together. That little shit!

Well maybe not little. There was nothing little about Oliver. Felicity snorted again dropping her scissors onto the floor and lifting her glass of wine once again to her lips. 

For the fiftieth time, Pixel came and flopped on the middle of the piece of paper she'd just cut. They'd been fighting over the paper for at least an hour now. Silly annoying little brat of a cat. He must have been taking pointers from Oliver.

She reached over grabbed a piece of wrapping paper. One of the many botched attempts of getting the perfect piece, she balled it up. The crinkle sound perking up her cat’s ears. 

“Here ya go Pix,” she tossed it through the doorway to the bedroom. The paper ball hit the wall and bounced off the head of the oversized panda he’d “won” for her so long ago, before finally rolling out of sight. “Go fetch!”

Pixel took the bait, bounding off after it. So easy!

Felicity reached for the next box. It was a fancy pair of black cashmere gloves to keep Oliver's hands warm. Another not so delicate snort left her as she thought about how warm Oliver always was. No matter what he was always warmer than she was. 

They were a must buy though, they matched the scarf she’d bought him while in Milan, which was already wrapped in one of the other packages on the floor around her. Some of the others were shipped in from Starling and had been waiting for her at Luann’s afraid that Oliver would wonder and open them.

Felicity had learned she wasn't that great at wrapping. Why did everything have to be so oddly shaped? Had she realized you could have everything wrapped at the center down the street she would have gladly paid, but by the time she learned of it she had very little time to set up today.

She wouldn’t even be wrapping gifts if her stupid over-the-top boyfriend hadn’t gone and gotten her gifts for Chanukah! She was pretty sure they’d discussed how they didn’t celebrate Chanukah that way. Gift giving wasn’t traditional in their home. Prior to her savta’s passing she would give her coins, but that was it. 

“What's going on in here?” Oliver's voice from behind startled her and she dropped the box she was holding into her lap. She swiveled her head to look at him. The door was half open, his hand still on the doorknob. She hadn’t even heard the keys.

“Um… Nothing…” She answered as she bit her lip, looking up at him from her perch on the floor. She teetered a moment later the angle doing something to her head. Maybe having the whole bottle of wine to herself over the course of an hour of wrapping wasn't so bright an idea. 

“Felicity,” Oliver sighed shaking his head. “It looks a lot like Macy’s puked in our living room.”

“I wanted to surprise you,” she shifted turning to face him but not getting up off the floor where she sat cross legged. She pushed the box behind her so he wouldn't see. “Since you're home too early maybe you could leave, go wander or something. I'll call when I'm ready for you to come home?”

Oliver's expression shifted, his eyebrows raising in that annoying little placating way he did. Then he smirked at her as he dropped his keys in the bowl on the bookshelf by the door. He kicked the door shut behind him and started to unbutton his overcoat. 

“Actually I think i’ll stay.”

“Oliver,” she pouted, grabbing her glass again to take a sip. “You're ruining all my fun!”

Oliver chuckled and crouched down in front of her. His eyes made a sweep of their small living room. “What is all this? Did you put red and green lights on the ficus… and ornaments?” eyes finally meeting hers. “What’s with the gifts?”

“Well Mr-Needs-to-know-everything the ficus is acting as our Christmas Tree, and these…” she waved her hand broadly behind her, “are for you, but only if you’ve been a good boy.”

Oliver chuckled, removing the wine glass from her hand, bringing it to his lips and emptying it of its contents. She watched as his eyes closed a moment as he swallowed, adam's apple bobbing. His tongue sweeping out over his bottom lip to catch a small drop and she whimpered. Why did he have to go and do something as sexy as that? 

Felicity licked her lip in return. Oliver’s eyes opened and he set the wine glass on the bookcase as he reached forward, thumb grazing her bottom lip as his fingers ghosted along her jaw. His hand warm against her skin, heat spreading through her, making her want to forego all the rest of this bothersome stuff and just jump him there in the living room. Damn him, she had plans.

“Well I’m pretty sure we discussed not celebrating Christmas because… well you are Jewish and you don’t. This year was supposed to be about me getting to know how you do things,” he explained, searching her face. She huffed out and rolled her eyes.

“Then you went and got me those stupid little wonderful oh so perfect gifts, that you had to talk to my mom. I don’t even want to know how those conversations went. Or maybe I should know, because my mom has bugging me recently about when we are going to get married, and keeps telling me to make bab-”

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, blessedly breaking her ramble. She welcomed the kiss, leaning into it, letting her mouth open, tongue just slipping between her lips before he was pulling away. Oh frak why? She had rather liked where that kiss could have led.

Oliver sat back and smiled, eyes bright and happy, endulgent. “Yes well you deserved the gifts.”

“It wasn’t fair Oliver,” she pouted back at him, “I wanted to do something for you too. But you’re home early and now you’re ruining all my fun.”

The moment he’d left that morning to go to work she’d darted out dress shop, visiting two until she’d found the perfect dress. Then she was off to a store to get decorations. Lights and ornaments, wrapping paper to wrap the gifts. She wanted to surprise him the moment he came home. Instead he walked into a mess. The wrapping part hadn’t gone as easily as she thought it would. Of course the bottle of wine hadn’t exactly helped.

Oliver sighed and stood, shrugging out of his overcoat, he hung it on one of the hooks behind the door. Felicity watched loving the way he looked in his slate gray suit and blue tie. Oliver in his work clothes did things to her insides. Made her want to wrap her hand in his tie and pull him toward the bed like a puppy dog on a leash.

He toed out of his shoes before bringing his eyes back to hers. He held his hand out in her direction with a warm open smile on his face. “Come here, baby.”

Felicity grabbed his hand and he tugged her up off the floor. She wobbled, the wine and disuse of her legs from sitting on the floor not at all helping her balance. Thankfully she wasn’t wearing her heels yet. Oliver’s eyes raked down over her, heat poured through her body. She watched as his eyes dilated and his tongue poked at the corner of his mouth. God she loved when he did that. He was so distracting sometimes.

She could see that he approved of her dress. Felicity knew how much Oliver loved this particular style. She took every advantage to get him keyed up. It was a strapless white dress with red and green beaded lace across the tight bodice, cascading down over the skirt which flared out a little thanks to the layers of tulle underneath, it brushed against her bare legs, inches above her knees. Under it she wore one of the gifts she’d picked up in Paris.

Oliver cleared his throat as he pulled her flush against his body. Felicity’s plan was working as she felt him growing hard against her belly. His arms wrapping around her, sliding over the soft material of her dress.  

“I didn’t mean to ruin your surprise,” he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. His hands ghosting up her back.

Felicity shrugged, she leaned in and kissed his jaw. “I guess it’s okay. I only had one more gift to wrap anyways.”

Oliver looked over her shoulder down to the floor and she shifted to block his view. “Hey no cheating! Thats for tomorrow!”

“Now who’s ruining all the fun?” He chuckled and she tugged at the edges of his suit jacket.

Felicity lifted onto her toes and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. Deciding maybe it was time to distract him and do a little unwrapping. She reached for his tie and tugged him forward like she’d imagined doing earlier, stepping back slowly, making sure she didn’t trip.

“I guess we could maybe open one gift early,” she winked, pulling harder on his tie to make him follow her toward their bedroom. 

“Really?” Oliver’s eyes shifted away from hers to the top of her cleavage, but followed her easily. That’s it Oliver, good boy, follow the boobs.

“Yep, I suppose every good little boy should be allowed to open a gift early on Christmas eve,” she led him into their room, she slid her hands up over his shoulders, under his suit jacket.

“I’m not a little boy,” he grinned at her, licking his lips.

“Oh don’t I know it!” Felicity smirked back.

He looked especially sharp, the slate gray suit he’d chosen making his blue eyes stand out, matching the blue tie she had just somewhat crushed. She didn’t feel any bit of remorse over it though. He let the jacket slide down his arms and fall to the floor. She ran her hands down his arms, loving the feel of his firm muscles beneath.

“Oh no you don’t,” she said suddenly as he reached for her waist. She gripped his hands moving them away from her.

“But I thought I got to unwrap a gift,” the pout on his lips not really convincing her that he wasn’t still just a little boy upset about being told no he couldn’t have his toy yet. She guided him around, pushing him back until his legs hit the trunk at the foot of their bed. She was ever so grateful for how sturdy it had proven to be.

“I think I’ll do the unwrapping for now,” she winked, running her hands over his shirt, moving to his tie. She loosened it and tugged the ends free leaving them to hang down over his chest. She went up onto her tiptoes unable to resist kissing him again.

Oliver’s tongue darted out to press between the seam of her lips. She allowed him entrance and he groaned into her mouth, once again reaching for her. She tsked at him pulling back, to start unbuttoning his shirt. She made quick work, feeling his impatience pouring from him.

“Felicity,” he warned as she ran her fingernails over the soft luxurious feel of his dress shirt. His chest rising and falling underneath as he took shallow breaths.

“Patience baby, not much longer I promise,” she kissed the corner of his mouth before pushing her hands inside his shirt and up over his shoulders to draw the shirt down his arms. It fell to the floor at their feet and she marveled at the strength in his body. 

How she loved the hard feel of his muscle under his soft warm skin. She never thought of herself as really falling for someone who took their health and exercise so seriously. He ran every other morning for miles, sometimes she joined him. Oliver ate clean most of the time. Only ever indulging when they ordered in or went out to eat.

She leaned forward and kissed his chest, right over his heart, she could feel it beating wildly beneath her lips. He sucked in a ragged breath and she smiled against his warm skin. She breathed in deeply, letting the warm notes of his cologne, and the mix of just something that was wholly Oliver wash over and ground her. 

She moved her hands down over his abs to unbuckle his belt and unfastened his slacks. She kissed her way up to his neck as she slipped her hands just under the waistband of his boxer briefs, sliding along his heated skin. The slacks fell to his feet and she pulled back, sliding her hands back up over his abs to press him backward.

“Sit down baby, and no touching til I say,” she said as she took several steps back, he dropped onto the trunk, his briefs barely containing his need for her. Felicity licked her lips and let her eyes roam over his body. He leaned back resting his elbows on the foot of their bed. 

God he was quite the specimen.

Felicity chose to do a little twirl for him, the wine she’d drank making it a little harder than she anticipated but by the look on Oliver’s face it hadn’t mattered. His eyes watched her, the heat in his gaze making her stomach clench. 

Oh yes, he was right where she wanted him. Eyes hungry and locked on her.

Felicity turned her back to him, reached for the side zipper on her dress, slowly pulled it down. The material now loose slid effortlessly to the floor at her feet. It revealed the deep green lace corset she wore underneath and nothing else. Oliver’s sudden intake of breath fueled her arousal as she turned slowly back around to face him. His hands were fisted at his side as his eyes moved over her body, she watched as his breathing made his abs ripple.

“Fuck Felicity, where did you get that?” Oliver gulped once his eyes finally found hers again. As if the dress hadn’t been enough, she knew his favorite color was this deep green, and she’d learned that he couldn’t resist her when she wore lace. 

“I saw it in a boutique in Paris and thought you might like it. So I decided I’d do a little personal gift giving of my own,” she answered, loving the way he couldn’t keep his eyes locked on hers, they had drifted back down and away. “You see, it was wonderful all the gifts you gave me during Chanukah but you didn’t let me know so I could do the same. That was very naughty of you Oliver.” 

Felicity clicked her tongue as she ran her tongue over her lips. Eyes moving over her gloriously needy boyfriend, his underwear tented, making her need for him almost consuming her. She moved toward him, one slow step at a time. 

“I just really wanted to show you how much I love you,” he said with a gulp as she stopped in front of him. Oliver was forced to look up into her face as he sat up straight, bringing himself closer to her. Though from the tension around his eyes, and the way his muscles flexed on his arms she could tell he desperately wanted to touch her. She was in awe at his control. 

“It was incredibly sweet, if not also annoyingly just like you,” she reached out and laced her fingers through his short hair. Loving the way he hummed as her fingertips ran over his scalp. 

Felicity stepped back as his hands slid up the outside of her thighs. He let out a frustrated growl, she giggled. “Nope.”

“Felicity,” his warning growl rumbled from him. He’d get just what he wanted soon enough. Didn’t mean she didn’t want to draw this out just a little bit. 

“Hands to yourself, remember?” Oliver gulped through a nod, his eyes blown wide with lust, she smiled. Felicity looped one arm around his shoulders as she straddled his lap. Settling herself over his lap, but keeping up high on her knees her breasts right in front of his face.

“Oh god,” Oliver groaned, his hot breath fanning over her skin and she moaned softly. Her nipples hardening with how close he was. His lips pressed a kiss to her sternum over her rapidly beating heart. 

Felicity couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips. She loved that even in the heat of the moment, he could push his need for her to the side to do such sweet a thing as a soft meaningful kiss against her skin. He was the best. She moved her hands to his hair, tugging him back so she could kiss him. Her tongue sweeping over his lips.

Oliver’s lips opened willingly and they kissed, tasting each other. Felicity sucked on his tongue as she reached down, pushing at the band of his boxer briefs, he shifted lifting up, helping her push them down far enough to free him from the confines. She grasped him and guided him down to where she needed him most. She slowly lowered her hips, taking him inside as she groaned against his lips.

Oliver suddenly pulled away from the kiss, his breath in heavy pants between them. He swallowed. “Felicity we need-”

“No, it’s okay, we’re good… so good,” she whispered as she sunk down onto him fulling, groaning at the way he stretched her. Her breath caught in her throat at the feel of his skin sliding against hers. Their eyes locked together.

Only a handful of times did they go without a condom. Oliver always considerate. Felicity had been on birth control most of her life, she’d switched just recently to an implant but long enough now that they shouldn’t need a condom. After six months together she was so over having that barrier between them. They’d discussed maybe doing away with them in the future but hadn’t taken the step yet.

Okay so maybe Oliver was getting nine Christmas presents.

“If that’s okay?” Felicity asked suddenly unsure if he was ready for that. She could feel him twitch inside her as she internally clenched around him.

“Okay! ... jesus Felicity! Yes...” Oliver groaned and fell back on the bed thrusting up into her as she rocked her hips. Felicity gasped, bracing herself on his chest as she raised up and thrust back down on him. His fists pressing into the side of her knees.

“Ugh Oliver you feel so good,” she moaned, leaning forward to lick one of his nipples, swirling her hips. He shot up, shifting them again and she groaned as he slipped deeper into her and their pelvic bones shifted her clit pressed between them.

“Please let me touch you,” he begged, his hands already at her thighs, smoothing over her skin. Sweat already rolling from his brow as she nodded and the sound that left him as his lips claimed hers made her gasp. 

“Oliver,” she cried as his hand gripped hard into the flesh of her ass and pulled her harder onto him. He helped her rock them together before his hands moved up her back, his mouth moving to her neck to lick and suck at her skin.

“Fuck Felicity, you feel amazing baby,” he whispered into her skin, his fingers curling over her shoulders and pulled her down hard against him, bottoming out inside her.

“Oohh Oliver oh god,” she dropped her head onto his shoulder and let him take over. He lifted them both up off the trunk and turned them. Climbing onto the bed still buried inside of her.

Once on the bed he hitched her knee up over his arm and thrust hard into her over and over.

Felicity gasped with each thrust, arching her back as she felt herself nearing her orgasm. Her nails biting into the skin of his bicep as he picked up the pace. 

“Come on baby, come for me,” he gasped the muscles in his neck taught as he stared down at her. She was close, so incredibly so she felt herself tighten around him and he gritted his teeth, huffing out a breath. 

One more thrust and she was lost to the sea of heat as her orgasm consumed her. Her eyes locked with his as she bit her lip. A moment later she felt him swell thrusting deep inside her as he came. His fingers gripping her tighter than ever, before falling half on top of her. 

Both of them gasping for air, his breath hot and moist against her neck. He shifted, removing his arm from under her knee to wrap around her and rolled to his back. She sprawled out across his chest, pressing her nose into his skin.

“Fuck I love you Felicity,” he finally breathed out, pressing a kiss into her hair as she smiled against his skin. She kissed him then lifted her head to look in his eyes.

“I love you too Oliver,” she leaned up to press a soft kiss to his lips. She felt him smile against her lips and she returned it before pulling back. “Merry Christmas Eve. Did you like your gift?”

“I’m guessing you’re talking about this barely there thing you’re wearing?” Oliver asked sliding his hands over the lace. It did leave very little to the imagination. “Exactly how long did you go without panties by the way?”

“Oh just since I got back, while I wrapped your gifts, which sucks by the way,” she poked him in the rib and he smiled. 

“Truthfully you didn’t have to get me gifts.”

“I wanted to, especially after all you did for me during Chanukah. You didn’t have to do all of that,” she slid her free hand over his chest, letting her fingers graze over a nipple that hardened at her touch. Oliver’s breath stuttered through his lips.

“I love you, it was important,” Oliver sighed, playing with the ends of her hair.

“You’re important too. So from now on how about we just celebrate both?” she asked softly. She didn’t want to give up on his traditions to only do hers. It would be best for them to compromise.

“Okay, we can celebrate both from now on.”

“Only no gifts during Chanukah okay?”

“Nope, I won’t promise that,” Oliver answered with a smirk.

“Okay fine… we’ll celebrate both,” she conceded in and kissed him. Pulling back to lean up and run her hand over the lovely lace corset. “So… do you like this gift?” Felicity asked watching his eyes follow her hands movements, drawing his attention back to the green corset.

“Mhhmmm I do… but it’s covering my actual gift,” he answered pulling her up to kiss her again. His lips lingering against hers.

“Oh?” Felicity breathed questioningly, nipping his bottom lip.

Oliver rolled them suddenly, pinning her once again to the bed. His warm gloriously heavy body on top of hers. “You’re the real gift Felicity. Better than any Christmas gift ever.”

“You’re such a sap Oliver,” she giggled and shifted under him, trying to wiggle herself free. Instead her corset caught in the material of their quilt, shifting it down and twisting it somewhat on her body, her right breast became free.

Oliver’s gaze heated as his eyes dropped to the new expanse of flesh. He leaned down over her breast, eyes once again finding hers as he wrapped his lips around her hardened nipple, tugging at the piercing there. With a moan she was once again swept into a riptide of arousal.

Hours later they greeted Felicity’s first Christmas, their first together, with boxes of Chinese takeout on the couch between them as they watched It’s a Wonderful Life.

Indeed it was.


End file.
